


Sweater Weather

by psychotic_fangirl369



Series: Midnight talks [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Simon never saw it coming. He should have. After all, he has spent the past six years of his life memorising everything there is to learn about his vampire roommate, he should have seen it coming.





	Sweater Weather

Simon never saw it coming. He should have. After all, he has spent the past six years of his life memorising everything there is to learn about his vampire roommate,  _he should have seen it coming._

It was a cold winters day, a couple days before the school let out for Christmas break. Simon had been minding his own business, sitting in his room and moping due to his break up with Agatha, when Baz had saunter into the dorm, all arrogant and annoying. He had glared at the boy, wishing away his existence. After all, Agatha dumped him for his stupid, cannibalistic roommate. Baz had just raised one of his perfect eyebrows - and, honestly,  _how has he managed to perfect the single eyebrow raise? -_ and sat down on his own bed. His suitcase was already packed and waiting. It just reminded Simon about how he was going to be spending Christmas alone, now that he couldn't go to Agatha's family for the holiday. He had wanted nothing more than to strangle the insufferable taller boy, but, with a great effort, he had stopped himself. 

"Why aren't you packed, Snow?" Baz asked. 

Simon glared. "As if you don't know." He stood up, stalking over to the bathroom. He left the door open as he splashed cool water on his face, before stepping back into the room. Like always, Baz was watching him intently. Honestly,  _he should have seen it coming._

"You okay, Snow?" There was no sympathy in his tone. 

Simon just rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed, closing his eyes as he rested his arm across his forehead and sighed deeply. "I'm not going away this holiday," he muttered. "You know that."

Baz was silent. Then he said, "You always have Christmas with Wellbelove."

Simon sat up, scowling deeply. "Well thanks to your insistent flirting and interference, she dumped me because she'd rather be with you!" he shouted, no longer caring about acting proper, or pretending to be okay when he truly wasn't. He loved Agatha. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was the perfect happy ending he had always dreamt of. And Baz went and ruined it, just like he had everything else in Simon's miserable life. He looked over at Baz. The vampire had the nerve to look shocked, surprised. The bastard. 

"You broke up?" He spluttered. 

Simon snarled. "You son of a -" he cut himself off. "It's all your fault! You made her love you! You wanted her and now you've got her so sod off, you dick!"

Baz shook his head and Simon could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He hated Baz. He hated his stupid smirk and his perfect hair and his condescending gazes. 

"I didn't mean for her to dump you." 

Simon let out a disbelieving laugh. "Then why all the flirting? Why all the private moments with her? Why the consistent meetings and secret messages?" Simon was yelling again, but he didn't care. Baz stood up and walked towards the bed. Simon stood up too, glaring. 

"I didn't flirt with her to break up your relationship!" Baz yelled back. 

Simon shook his head in rage and hatred. "Then why the fuck did you do it!"

"Because!"

"Because what?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" 

"Well -" Simon stopped abruptly. "What?" he whispered. 

Baz cupped Simon's cheeks in his cold hands and whispered, "I'm in love with you," before he roughly pressed his lips against Simon's. 

The first thing Simon realised was that Baz's lips were as cold as his hands. Then, with a flicker of the vampires tongue against his own, the realisation hit him.  _Baz was kissing him._ And really, he should have seen it coming. 

Simon reached out and wove his hands into the fabric of Baz's t-shirt, tugging him flush against his body. The vampire let out a startled gasp, before pressing into the warmth Simon was offering. Their tongues meshed together and the sloppy sound of lips touching had filled the room. It felt amazing. All of it. Baz had gently pushed him onto the bed and they had lain there, kissing, for hours. Later, when the room had faded to darkness and the only sounds was their breathing as they lay curled up next to each other, Simon had whispered, "Did you mean it, Baz? Are you in love with me?" Baz had responded with, "Of course. Why else would I have let you live for so long?" Simon supposed that, that would have to suffice as his answer for the moment. A few moments after that, he whispered again, "Baz, what would you say if I asked you to stay here and spend Christmas with me?" The room was silent for a moment, and Simon feared that he had made a terrible mistake. Then Baz had replied. "I'd tell my family to sod off." Simon had smiled and pressed a light kiss to Baz's lips. Then another. And another, until they were having another full on make out session. Really, Simon should have seen it coming. After all, he'd always cared more about Baz than Agatha anyway.


End file.
